space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode54
What Does it All Mean? We pick up with our intrepid heroes at the start of night 4 of the Epic Reaver Battle on Betty's back porch. Now that Kiwi had the Accidental Reaver Pinned in his patented 'Rear Mount', Pete was able to back out of the Cloud of Darkness that swirled around her and Nano-Knitter rebuild the G'neer Anti-Reaver Field, again, now for the fourth time this combat. As Kiwi started a Flurry on the Accidental Reaver, she cast her Blood Lust group-buff again, actually killing Chum inside the Reflective Bubble, popping forth his Reaver Shade! The other Reavers all just got even gaunter and nastier though. Then Bryce opened up on Pete With his Rail-Gun Burst, (nailing him for 100 points), while Joe hit Chuck with his Anti-Reaver Brightness super Anti-Reaver PD Beam Laser, starting to slowly whittle away his Personal DC. With Chum mostly out of the way Oz moved in on the Accidental Reaver, Sucker Punch Rear-Striking her simultaneously with Kiwi's Reverse Donkey Punch, but she Inside Slipped them both, then Translocated away! Meanwhile, Chuck Death-Rayed Joe and destroyed his Armor, but his Personal RF stopped him from taking the Stun effect. Then, suddenly, with a huge groan and a creak, the Platform listed noisily on an angle, under the strain of some kind of external force somewhere out beyond Kiwi's Mystic Barrier. Due to both the Epic Nature of the party and a certain amount of Amarbiter Inebriatedness, there were no combat penalties applied however. Oz Charged Valoriously into the Cloud of Darkness after the Accidental Reaver again, slashing viciously with his knives and managing to hit her once with his double Damage Vs Reavers attack for 120 points & some Stun! In the meantime, Bryce continued his Burst on Pete, showering him with 100 Point Hits, while OJ smashed down Chuck with his Exo-Mace, knocking the Shade right out of him, (but simultaneously took a Grievous Wound back from the sinister Reaver Death Ray, his left Leg blown off!), (but then retroactively wasn't, thanks to his Spartan Field!). Pete took a hail-mary pot-shot at the Accidental Reaver with his Souldar Overload special payload rounds, but totally failed pathetically, but his Ranged Strike forced the Accidental Reaver to Outside Slip instead of Inside, allowing OZ to knife the shit out of the her, hitting for 169 points of Damage & destroying the Host Body, (flaying the Reavery Skin right off of her - sorry Captain Barnabus!), releasing the Reaver General Shade from within! Right about this time Pete finally absorbed (more than) enough damage from Bryce's relentless 100 point bursts, suffering a 'Through & Through' Grievous Wound as he collapsed; unconscious & bleeding. Now in his Shade Form, Chum unleashed his Death Aura; giving everybody in the Party -10 to Saves, while Oz slashed at the General's Shade with his light knife, hitting it & vaporizing it, but only simultaneously as it Arch-Nullified the Reaver-Containment aspect of Kiwi's Mystic Dome! Then Oz spun around, Firing a Volley of bead-lightning arrows at Chum's Shade, but the mirror shield deflected them, (although it wavered significantly as a result). At this point, just as Kiwi extinguished Chuck's Shade, Crash called in on the radio, bothering to mention that a Reaver-Gate was opening up off of the port-bow, and that Reavers were pouring through and attacking the Station! And also that he and T-Dog were taking the Hound and moving away as the better part of Valor. Kiwi ran over to Chum's Shade, knocked down what was left of his reflecto-bubble, then smoked into his Natural 1 Defend to squail into him out of existence. Bryce meanwhile, had of course run over to Pete and was Tea-Baging the G.'neer Anti-Reaver Field into smithereens yet again. Oz ran in to take him on, but he still had hits on his Soul Skin, so it was a slow process as Kiwi and OJ moved in to assist. He put up a good fight, Natural 20 Defending against three simultaneous hits, then hitting Oz with his Immobilizing Shock Acid Claw attack repeatedly, dropping him to 35 on his Personal & forcing him to trigger his second Healing Fetish of the fight! As the end of the Round approached, Pete, healed by his Homunulous Bio-Remedy Unit, finally kipped up and, seizing the strategically important position behind the last Reaver, fixed the Anti-Reaver Field for the Fourth time. Oz fired a Mystic Barrier Arrow at Bryce, but apparently the multiple 24 hex Radius Bubbles may not have had quite the effect he was hoping for, (although only the first one was Magic Resisted). Bryce spent his last Soul Skin to buff his Strikes, but even hitting twice more, without the Bloodlust the damage was not so nasty & Oz held his ground. Joe fired his Fire-Suppression Missile at the Party, putting out everyone's Burn as Kiwi unleashed a string of Fumbles, but then followed up with a Critical Strike, actually finally getting some Damage through, piercing Bryce's Armor & just barely hitting his Temp DC, Stunning Him! Oz, who had been holding his Actions for Acrobatic Defends, decided to take advantage, getting a couple of extra hits in and destroying his Soul Armor. On an Initiative 30, Pete finally succeeded in hitting, (calling the Critical before he rolled it) and simultaneously with Oz, Killing Bryce's Host. On Initiative Zero of Round 3 Pete won the Arbiter directive party mini-Initiative for bragging rights for the out of Combat-Time Final Shade Extinguishment Action. The moment triumph was celebrated with the appearance of the rare and magnificent Double Rainbow outside the window of RP Central, inducing both a 15 minute break and much wonderment at the power and glory of the universe all around. Once we got our bearings, we tracked 2 Scout Ship-Sized Reavers moving off away from the Station, one towards a Gate Hub that leads multiple Major Systems around the Rim, the other towards a near by uninhabited system that held a Nexus Point! We Medical-Doctor Knit-Flesh Vital-Resuscitated the Accidental Reaver's Victim back to life, but she Natural 20'd the Save and became Majorly Paranoid, (refusing to even explain the name!), as well as lost a point of Charisma. When we brought the Mystic Bubbles down, the platform next to us was destroyed, (along with the Rhinock Bounty Hunter's Ship). When Barnabus returned he took credit for "Scaring Off" the Reaver Ships, (and mentioned that he had got a Tracker on the Reaver Ship that was heading towards the Nexus Point), then took another long hard look at us, but was apparently unable pierce our clever Disguises. He gave us our Money back, as well as the Data Disk with the location of the Alien Intelligence on it, then traded Numbers with Oz's "Rougue Prince Zanzibar" Persona. Barnabus also mentioned that we had 'other forces' with us helping when the Reavers attacked. Assumedly, these are Prophecy guard but we should probably confirm that. In the end, he gave us the Telemetry codes for the Tracker Bug on the Reaver Ship, then departed the System in haste. We missed an opportunity when we had the mystic barriers up to reduce the publicity of our reaver battle. Oz would have preferred that we weren't pasted all over the Ultranet while on a critical mission but fuck it. The people need some good news and we'll likely be far away before the Reavers can do anything about it (assuming they figure out that its us). The legend of "Rougue Prince Zanzibar" grows! While Kiwi set about restoring his and Pete's Grevious Wounds, Oz and Joe went inside to speak to Rhino- Bounty Hunter, offering to buy the Intel on the Alien Intelligence that had fallen through the Quantum Rift, & fortunately she was 3/4s of the way into a black-out drunk, but still refused to share more than the tidbit that "its nothing special about the equipment, its all about the approach". Deeming this unacceptable, Oz countered with an offer to bring her with, for which she offered 1.5 million credits, but only if she told us who she was working for, which she refused to do. Oz is pretty sure it's the Spetznatz for no other reason than its totally like them to offer large rewards for juicy alien tech. Also, we didn't come out and say it but its likely that Rhino-girl is smart enough to realize we're going after it and will try something to either stop us or join us before we leave. 1 combat 33 Genaric 11 Academic for the logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk